supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
List of lists of the 100 most loving and 100 most hating characters by compatible noun/Level 25
POPTECR Negative # Reicheru the Yokai Spirit ~ Jesus fucking Christ, All this because users dislike characters? # Sophie the Otter ~ Thank Hoohaw I left this group. # Michael McNamara ~ And I thought Stalin fanboys were retarded. Verlisify Negative # Reicheru the Yokai Spirit ~ If you look up the word asshole, his picture would be next to it, He’s a Pokémon player who bullies other Pokémon players and falsely accuses them of pedophilia and hacking when he does it too, he even got blacklisted by TPCi, If he meets me, he’s probably going to accuse me of hacking my female Hydreigon into Ultra Moon, She was born in Pokémon X and sent over to Ultra Moon, this is why she levels much faster than my starter. # Tariko Hiwatari ~ Some of Tamashii’s opinions can be very controversial, but you are such a bully! You tell other Pokémon players how to play with no regard to the way they play. Hazel Newbury Positive #Daniel Newbury ~ Everybody, stop it! Leave our baby alone! She is just a child! She was just lonely and she wanted her brothers to play with her. She was just feeling left out ever since Colin and Logan got the XBOX one and began shutting her out all the time, spending a lot less time with her. Please understand, she was diagnosed with mid to low functioning autism when she was 22 months old. None of my boys really understand what autism really is. #Lexi Newbury ~ People, leave our baby girl alone! She is our child! She just wants our family to reconnect and spend quality time together just like we used to. She just has special needs called autism. If you are asking how we got an XBOX One, my older brother Ian who is single and is a casino owner in Las Vegas, USA sent it to my boys as a birthday present. #Gemma the Good Witch Neutral #Sophie the Otter ~ I get that you want quality time with others, but pestering them over and over again isn't really the way to go. Then again, you're only little, so you're going to learn that eventually. #Satsuki Tachimi ~ I know you wanted quality time, but, don’t you have many friends in school and preschool? The parents of Maria’s classmate hated my fucking guts, If your parents wanted you and your brothers to spend time, why the fuck did your parents buy an XBOX ONE?! Negative # Maria Tachimi ~ You know, I would of had more sympathy for you and your parents if you weren’t annoying the shit out of your brothers and getting spoiled by your mom, Hazel, Your brothers are alot older than you and might not be interested in these things, Hazel, I was a lonesome little girl at the end of the 1980’s, bullied by female classmates, their parents hated my mother, My only friend was Joseph Wintergreen, I barely had friends over, and I had to fucking die! The fact your parents allowed your uncle to get your brothers an XBOX ONE makes me less sympathetic to the three of you, My mother and I play JoJo Eyes of Heaven, It’s our way of spending time together, back then, I had to take serious risks when reading JoJo’s Bizarre Adventure, it wasn’t appopriate for a five year old girl, I had night terrors, but I continued reading, to have solidarity with my mom # Ri Dae-Jung ~ (Translation: When someone tells you to get the fuck out because they are watching a teen and older anime like JoJo’s Bizarre Adventure, you get the fuck out, Marie is the only one allowed to play with my hair and getting away with it!) # Reicheru the Yokai Spirit ~ No offense, but the World Cup is not that big of a deal. # Marie Lara-Rutter ~ I‘m sorry, I’m a lonely person too, but this isn’t an excuse to nag at them. # Michael McNamara ~ When my daughter was your age, my Mia begged me to play with her, but if I was busy, I would be left alone until it’s time, Then I would play with her. # Joseph McNamara ~ You know, I would of had alot more sympathy for you and your parents if they weren’t spoiling the shit out of you, When I was your age, these things, dolls, toys, anything were things we all took for granted, we could barely afford these things, My twin sister and I had to save up our money. Daniel Holtzclaw Adam Matos Doug Garland Negative # Plankton5165 ~ My most hated criminal of all. He has the real life Incineratorium (I believe)! Brandon Lee Bradley Diana Lovejoy Camia Gamet JoJo’s Bizarre Adventure Positive # Reicheru the Yokai Spirit ~ I thought it was just Fist of the North Star on crack until I read it, It’s basically glam Fist of the North Star with vampires and outlandish clothes, It’s basically Fist of the North Star if it was written by a crazy person. # Satsuki Tachimi ~ It was that one thing I really loved when I was alive. # Satoko Samo ~ (Translation: One of those series were the reboots weren’t a stinking pile of shit like the Powerpuff Girls) # Ri Dae-Jung ~ (Translation: I like this series too, the fandom’s toxic, but at least they didn’t film a dead body) Hazarz Everywhere (first UMF DVD) Negative # Sophie the Otter ~ NOPE. Donald Trump Negative #Marie Lara ~ Donald Trump is the worst, You’re supposed to stop North Korea from hurting anyone else, not trying to talk friendly. #Dr. Leila Morgan ~ Impeach Trump Now! He is worse than Nixon and Bush combined! #Barbara Simpson #Ji Woong Kirochu ~ Boo! Donald Trump is a disgrace! His administration ruined everything! #Jasmin Lake #Bridget Spotlow-Garbiel ~ I agree with everyone! Who doesn't hate this dirty low-life, no-good, lousy, lying son of a bitch?! #Juliette Fliany #Laura Rutter ~ Trump's poo-poo! #Agatha Cloud Sr. #Frank Spotlow-Garbiel ~ Bridget is right! Donald Trump is a no-good, rotten, racist asshole! #Catalina Piacassa ~ Sure, I may be small-minded, selfish and irresponsible, but at least I am no lying, racist sexist pig like that Trump guy! #Hailey Cloud ~ I hate Trump! He is a liar! Yes, I may be a spoiled brat, but I am nothing like Trump! I would never build a wall over Mexico! #Andi Spotlow-Garbiel ~ Trump is bad!!! #Robert Jennings #Jennifer Burb ~ I may be hated by audience, but Donald Trump is hated and loathed even more!!! BTW, I never even voted for that guy! #Nora Heart ~ I may be a bad girl, but Mr. Trump is worse!!! #Jason Spotlow-Garbiel ~ He shouldn't run for president! #Lucy Burb ~ No, he should not run for office! #David Spotlow-Garbiel ~ "Make America Great Again" my ass. Trump is nothing but a selfish, deceitful, and lying crook! #Marci Cap #Alicia Langbroeke ~ I may not be well liked by my community, but gosh darn it to heck, Donald Trump is the worst! #Nicolette Spotlow Garbiel ~ We will not have that monster rob us of our clean water, our future and our dignity! What is even worse, he has discriminated transgender people! #Danny Rutter ~ Impeach that guy! He is nothing but a lying, racist jerk! That bum shouldn't run for president at all! #Hazel Newbury ~ Meanie-mo!!! #Toshio Samo #Satoko Samo #Jun Tadachi ~ To be honest, You’re kind of a dick. #Reicheru the Yokai Spirit ~ If Hitler wasn’t the epitome of douchebag, then this is it, I’m thankful I don’t live in America, I told my mom the more I read about America, The more I think it’s like the Mafia, the alt-right and SJWs set the country back 50-60 years. #Ri Dae-Jung ~ (Translation: You know, I taught Laura a valuable lesson, telling her ”patriots” like you aren’t good people) ThePlankton5165's Top 150 *Krystyna Halles - POP MUSIC, POP MUSIC, AND MORE POP MUSIC! WHAT ELSE CAN I SAY?!?! F.U.N. Song *Ladonna Clusturific - Nose picking?! Ew! You have to know better! Sand licking?! That's it. If Plankton5165 wasn't a fan of Plankton, I would've liked Plankton even more. Clay Waller * Plankton5165 ~ I hope he drops dead in prison. Lester Jones Brian Cooper Lily Loud Negative *Plankton5165 ~ It was so easy to determine she was the worst character in The Loud House, I didn't know it would look like she is my least favorite fictional character anywhere, ever. Cuddlies (BabyTV) Negative *Plantkon5165 ~ *highly infamously faints, is unable to get it together.* Category:Lists